


阋

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 小兔组合拳 [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 00:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 所以你瞧，我真的是一个需要大人更多关心的孩子。





	阋

**Author's Note:**

> 勋澈/第一人称/嫂子/5哥哥7弟弟1嫂子

我嫂子今天早上澡洗了一半就跑来我房间，他连浴巾都没围，因为都是男的所以无所顾忌地在家里赤身裸体。  
  
他顶了一头泡沫，漂亮的眼睛瞪着好大：“知勋尼，怎么办，热水好像停了。”  
  
是暑假，我躲在被子里睡懒觉，应该是哥早上出门的时候帮我关了空调，现在我出了一身汗。  
  
那你用冷水洗不就行了。  
  
我回答着看了一眼我嫂子，纱帘透进来的光刚好打在他身上，和没有来得及擦干的水珠一起发光。  
  
这哥也太无防备了吧，全部都让我看清了，包括我哥昨天晚上在他屁股上留下的巴掌印。  
  
可是我不想用冷水洗，知勋起床帮我看看吧。  
  
于是我不耐烦地从床上起来，踩着我嫂子湿漉漉的脚印跑去浴室。  
  
他跟在我后面，走得不急不慢，浴室镜子上热气都凝结成水珠子，我装作不经意地抬眼，想从镜子里看到他的样子。  
  
可能他也从镜子里看到了自己的裸体，觉得不好意思，门后面就挂着我们的浴巾，他扯下我哥那条想要围住自己的下半身。  
  
我嫂子不愧是我嫂子，连条浴巾都没办法系好，笨拙地低头掖了无数次，还是没有办法固定好那块布料，最后干脆放弃了，便拿手腕紧紧夹着。  
  
水闸都没有问题，热水器的电源也良好，我看了半天也没有找出问题，我有点热了，本来卫生间里的空间就很狭小，加上刚才淋浴之后的水蒸气还没有散去。我的意识里有个恶魔拼命在提醒我，我的嫂子这时候就在一米不到的地方看着我，甚至没有穿衣服。  
  
我哥去上班了，他今天早上有会诊，加上下午的会议，一定不可能回来的。  
  
“知勋啊……”  
  
我嫂子像是等累了，凑上来询问我的状况。  
  
啊……找到了。  
  
我看见淋浴器底下那个总是被忘记的水闸：“这个闸被关上了，是不是不小心碰到了？”  
  
伸手把那个闸拧开，手上能够清晰地感受到水流从管道中经过的震动。  
  
“现在应该好了。”  
  
我直起身子看着我嫂子，他听我说完话，鬼使神差地去扭开关。  
  
一股凉水从淋浴喷头里冒出来，全部落在我头上，随即马上又变得温热。  
  
我瞧我嫂子，显然是一副堂皇的样子，有点像被惊吓的小动物楞在原地。  
  
“啊，现在水热了。”我为了让他没有那么尴尬，僵硬地笑给他看，“澈哥现在可以洗头了，我出去擦擦就好，等你洗完我再洗。”  
  
我嘴上是不会喊他嫂子的，这个在我心里已经有些性意味的称呼只能出现在我下流的脑海里，我嘴上和喊我哥一样，也喊他哥。  
  
哦……哦！谢谢你！知勋！那我继续洗啦！  
  
或许是头上顶着的洗发露泡沫真的让人很难受，或许是真的他不在意男人之间的坦诚相对，我还没有走出去他就扯了浴巾去淋水。  
  
我就站在比刚才更近的距离又看了一次我嫂子的裸体，这次加上溅射的水滴和浴霸暖橙色的灯光，更加叫人血脉喷张。  
  
我不知道为什么控制不住自己的动作，或许是我还没有睡醒，就在原地呆呆地看了一会儿他洗头。我嫂子冲干净头发之后捋了一把脸，才发现我还站在这里。  
  
他当然也看到我睡裤里不自觉硬起来的老二。  
  
该死！我不该不穿内裤睡觉的。  
  
随着我嫂子的凑近，我的脑海已经无法控制自己的想法并且开始思考无关紧要的事情。  
  
“反正顺荣不在，我们偷偷做吧。”我嫂子跪下来拉住我的睡裤，抬眼看我，眼神里既清纯又放浪。  
  
我第一次见我嫂子的时候还在上高二，我哥那时候大一，一早就传简讯，说因为我想要报考土木工程所以介绍一个他认识的学长给我。  
  
见了面我才知道，这哪里是什么土木工程系的学长，虽然这么讲也没错，但这明明就是我哥追了大半年终于把到手的男朋友。  
  
崔胜澈看起来真的不像比我哥大一届的学长，抱歉我必须在这时候换一个称呼，因为崔胜澈那个时候还没有成为我嫂子，我也没有料到他能变成我嫂子，毕竟这是我哥的初恋，况且我哥这人在我们家，乃至我们小区都出了名的没长性，况且崔胜澈看起来，比我哥难对付多了。  
  
所以我至今都觉得我嫂子能变成我嫂子这件事，简直可以列入我哥人生中为数不多的奇迹时刻了。  
  
可是我后来没有考上土木工程系，我高三的时候天天和我哥吵架，叛逆，和学校里的大个子学弟早恋，最后离土木工程差了整整三十分，但我又想和我嫂子一个学校，最后只好读了软件工程专业。  
  
我大一那年我嫂子毕业，我看见授位仪式结束后他笑眯眯蹭在我哥身边的模样，有些异样的不开心。  
  
不像我，我哥的学习成绩好多了，别看他做其他事情迷迷糊糊的，当外科医生却是个绝顶人才，他毕业那年是医学院唯一的校级优秀毕业生，我和我嫂子一起参加毕业典礼，于是同样的场景我又看了第二遍。  
  
我是喜欢我嫂子的，至少现在的我会坦然接受这个想法，而不是像高中时候一样试图改变自己的心意去喜欢别人。  
  
可我也不能拥有他的爱情，我能拥有的只有我嫂子的关心。  
  
或许是因为见证了我的叛逆期，加上我哥又因为工作忙不能时常关心我，我嫂子就总想连带着我哥的份疼爱我。  
  
毕业之后为了安逸的生活，我嫂子果断放弃了世界五百强企业的岗位，回到我们小区当了个初中体育老师，生活极其懒散，早上起的很晚，下午才慢悠悠地跑去上课，期末时期体育课被占他就待在家里打游戏。  
  
他不是贤惠的恋人，甚至连做饭都不会，但饭点看到我回家总会问我要不要吃点什么，然后别扭的在厨房忙碌，端出来的也就是些速冻食品和不需要厨艺的炒面炒饭。  
  
但他每次都会做，然后笑眯眯地看我吃完。  
  
我偷偷观察过他一个人会怎么办，别说做饭了，我嫂子甚至不会迈入厨房一步，就等我哥回来给他弄点吃的，饿急了就叫外卖。  
  
如此我就想，是不是我也是那个有点不一样的人呢。  
  
我嫂子的无微不至不止这一点，他还会洗我的衣服，不止我扔在公共洗衣娄里的，连随意扔在房间里的袜子和内裤，都会被细心地收起，晾干之后叠的齐整放在我的床上。  
  
托我男嫂子的福，我连床头用来自慰的纸巾和湿巾，也总是满的。  
  
又扯远了，所以你瞧，我真的是一个需要大人更多关心的孩子。  
  
我嫂子熟练地扯下我的睡裤，就好像我和他不是第一次做，他很直白地夸赞我的性器，好像在夸一个小孩子懂事一样自然。  
  
“好大，虽然是兄弟但是完全是不一样的类型啊……顺荣的虽然也很大，但是知勋这里看起来很凶呢。”  
  
“感觉会被捅坏的样子。”  
  
他不等我反应就舔上来，被湿热的口腔包围，还是我第一次被除了自己的手和飞机杯外的东西取悦。  
  
说出来可能有些丢人，我虽然早恋过，但仍然是个处男。  
  
而我嫂子正吮吸得起劲，就好像那不是我的性器，只是个很好吃的东西。我终于懂得我们那些同学提起开房时脸上神秘表情的含义了，下次如果是轮到我，大概也会露出和他们一样的神情。  
  
我低头看他，原本就红润的嘴唇这个时候沾满了口水和我的前液，亮闪闪地发光，像对着阳光看多汁水的石榴籽。他也硬了，跪着的腿中间晃悠悠地立起来。  
  
“澈哥，你也硬着，不难受么？”  
  
我开口问他，嗓子干巴巴的。  
  
其实我并不是真的关心他，我相信我嫂子比我更懂得尝试和感受性生活的美妙，我只是急促地想要进入到他的身体里，我有太多次听见他和我哥没有关进的房门里传出来的愉悦声音，现在有了体验的机会，迫切地想要真实的感受。  
  
我嫂子似乎比我还心急地拉着我在浴缸里坐下，他的眼睛很大，很方便传递他的情感和此时此刻的欲望。  
  
他只让我呆着，然后跪着主动往下坐。  
  
这是我性幻想中都不会出现的场景，毕竟我只敢胆小地妄想一些我偷偷把我嫂子迷晕然后上他的卑劣场景，而现在我嫂子俯在我身上，双手紧握着浴缸边缘支撑身体，坐下来用后穴吞进我的阴茎。  
  
这比我想象中的还要刺激，他昨天晚上和我哥做了，屁股还很软，毫不费力地就能坐到底，期间还按捺不住地小幅度抽送。  
  
我很恶劣底想我哥和我嫂子能坚持这么长久是不是因为我嫂子很好睡，毕竟我才刚进入他的身体，还没有动作就已经几近沉迷的。  
  
这时候他是属于我的，我想，他既不是我的嫂子也不是我口中的澈哥，他作为崔胜澈这个个体，现在完完全全属于我。  
  
我抱着他的腰往上挺动，同时脸埋在他的胸前，他锻炼的很好，触感很柔软却又不是只有脂肪的松弛。  
  
我喊他澈哥，最后又喊他嫂子，感觉到他的身体战栗着收紧，便如同恶作剧一样一边喊他嫂子一边插到更深。  
  
我和他之间那条名叫我哥的纽带终于缠绕得更加扭曲。他甚至在模糊不清中用我哥的名字称呼我，可是我想他记住我，记住现在占有他的人是李知勋，就用了更大力气顶上去。  
  
我还是没有勇气射在我嫂子的身体里，我们坐在浴缸里，身上沾满了汗水和体液，我嫂子刚才全都射在浴缸壁上，随着我们两个的动作黏得到处都是。  
  
我拿出来对着他脸上沉迷的表情撸动，最后射在他正对我的小腹上。  
  
那里还有一个不轻不重的吻痕，圆圆的，是我哥留下的。

  
或许没有后续吧的END.  



End file.
